Agape Turned Eros-y
by Jay Way101
Summary: Sequel to Wicked Witch of the West. When Lily attempts to prank her boyfriend, and it's a prank gone wrong, she and the Marauders need to fix it. Fast. Not to mention, James is under a love potion, Remus is starting to gain a crush (while dating Sirius!), and Lily & Sirius are becoming friends...with a twist? Wolfstar,
1. Chapter 1

_"Daddy, I'm scared..."_

_"I know Remus..."_

_"I'm scared..."_

_"You're mother and I have to go now..."_

_"But, I'm scared!"_

_"Goodnight, Remus..."_

_"No! Don't go..."_

_"We love you..."_

_"Please...don't go...I'm scared..."_

_"Remus..."_

"Remus! Hey, Remus!"

Remus blinked, to see two of the Marauders looking at him in concern. James sat on his bed, releasing a Snitch, and catching it with the speed of a Seeker. Peter cocked his head, at Remus.

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes!", cried the rat.

Remus sighed apologetically, and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry...it's just...tonight is full moon. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about full moon!", James exclaimed, as the his Snitch flew away.

Remus attempted to look unoffended, as James began throwing on a jacket.

"It's fine, James. I-"

"I'm taking Lily out for a moonlit picnic!"

Remus stared at the boy in disbelief, as Peter grinned.

"That's what Hannah and I are doing!"

"What?! Find your own romantic idea!"

"No way!"

Remus watched in despair, as his two friends fought about what they were going to do tonight. Closing his eyes, the werewolf asked,

"Where's Sirius?"

If the boys heard Remus' voice crack, they didn't acknowledge it.

"He's downstairs in the Common room. I already told Lily we're going, so-"

**wolfstar**

Sirius Black sat downstairs on one of the couches with a quill in hand, staring at his parchment in utter confusion.

"Cow plus boy equals cowboy, which is equal to cow plus girl equals question mark. What. The. Fuck?"

"It equals cowgirl."

Sirius smiled at Remus in appreciation, before scribbling the answer down.

"Thanks babe! Do you know the answer to-"

Sirius stopped and studied his boyfriend's face, sensing something wasn't right.

"Rem...what's wrong?"

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Just go away..."_

_"But, Remus-"_

_"Sod off!"_

_"Geez, what crawled up his arse, and died?"_

_"Something about the full moon always gets him this way..."_

_"Remus..."_

_"You too, Black! Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_"Is this about the full moon?"_

_"What?!"_

_"On your bed...you're DADA book was open to page 394...so much stuff was highlighted..and-."_

_"Oh my god..."_

_"Shh, Rem, don't cry..."_

_"I'm a monster! Don't touch me! I'm-"_

_"Please don't cry...please..."_

"Don't cry.", Sirius whispered into Remus' hair. The boys shoulders shook, as quiet sobs escaped his mouth.

Gryffindors had come over concerned, but Sirius' glare kept them at bay. Kissing his boyfriend's neck, Sirius whispered, "Moony, please tell me what's wrong."

The werewolf looked up at his boyfriend with puffy eyes, and whimpered. Sirius felt his heart break in two.

"That's just it, Siri. You, James, and Peter gave me that nickname. But...it seems you've all forgotten about my furry little problem. I know it seems selfish, but I just...I don't want to be alone on full moon, again!"

Remus' tears began again, and Sirius looked at the boy in shock.

"Remus, no one forgot."

"Peter and James are taking their girlfriends out on a...picnic!"

Remus sobs were back full on, and Sirius would've laughed if the werewolf wasn't so upset.

"A..._picnic_, love?"

"A _moonlit_ picnic!"

"A moonlit..."

"Come on, Hannah, it'll be fun!"

Hannah Abbott was standing on the steps leading up to the girls' dorms, arms crossed.

"Absolutely not, Pettigrew. You know Remus gets grumpy on full moons; he needs you tonight."

Peter shrugged, unconcerned. "Remus? He'll be fine. So, what do you say?"

"I say you're a complete and utter arse."

Hannah began walking back up to her dorms.

"Hannah, wait! Remus said it was fine! Sort of..."

Remus grabbed onto Sirius' shirt to muffle his sobs.

Sirius saw red.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Pettigrew gulped, sweat running down his forehead. The intimidating wizard watched the rat squirm for a few minutes more, before smiling. The rat knew this was not a good sign. The wizard walked up to him.

"Pettigrew?"

Peter squeaked, and frantically looked for an exit.

"I'm going to kill you, now."

James Potter rolled his eyes, before stepping in front of Peter. To the angry wizard, he asked,

"Padfoot...do I even want to know?"

Sirius glared at the animagus. "You're in trouble, too. I can't believe you-"

James raised a hand to stop the boy.

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot for forgetting tonight was full moon."

Sirius nodded in agreement, as an irritated James continued.

"But, I canceled my plans. Honest! And I even asked Remus to forgive me. And he did. So...?"

Padfoot analyzed Prongs, before swiftly nodding. "You're not forgiven, though."

"Noted."

Suddenly, James whipped out his wand, and pointed it at Peter's throat.

"I admit, I made a really stupid mistake. But, you..." The wand was jammed at the boy's throat, and Peter coughed, searching for oxygen.

"You're just a fucking _rat._ How dare you. How dare you make plans, and remember Remus' furry little problem? You're going to apologize to him, that's a given."

James eyes flashed, and Sirius stared at him shocked.

"Ha! Of course, an apology is on order, and hell of a lot more. And you better hope, no, you better fucking _pray_, that Moony forgives you."

Peter gasped, as James wand was replaced with the stag's hands.

"Because if he doesn't...or-or, or I swear to fucking Merlin, if he's hurt. You're dead, Pettigrew. I mean it. If he cries one single tear, has one single bite of his bottom lip, or god forbid _pouts_-"

Sirius placed a hand, on the angered boy's shoulder, which seemed to break Prongs out of his speech.

"Can I take the role of the protective boyfriend, now?"

James blush was so red, only a Weasley's could challenge it.

"I was-I wasn't-It's not like that! I was just, I mean I-"

James groaned, before storming out of the dorm room, nervous and embarrassed.

Peter looked at Sirius. "Er, Padfoot?"

Sirius glares at the rat.

"It's important!"

Sirius sighed. "Fine. Fine, what is it?"

"You know how I said you look at Remus, like James looks at Lily?"

Sirius cheeks tinged pink. "Yeah...and?"

Peter bit his lip.

"You both look at Remus the same way, now."

The boys stood in silence for awhile, before Sirius broke it.

_"What?"_

"I said-"

"I know what you said! But-but-_what?_ No! James is dating Lily, and he most definitely isn't gay, and-"

"He is dating Lily.", Peter agreed.

Sirius vigorously nodded.

"And he isn't gay."

Again, Sirius nodded vigorously.

"But he looks at Remus shiny, now. Just like you, do. And he stopped looking at Lily like that. Just like you stopped. And Remus makes him smile, alot. Just like-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it! Just like I do!"

Silence enveloped them both, again.

"Padfoot?"

"What?"

"Can I go, now?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Peter left, just as Remus walked in.

The werewolf seemed much happier, and it pleases the dog. Grabbing up his boyfriend, and placing him on his bed, Sirius asked, "Why the smiley face?"

"Lily just gave me some chocolate!", he cried holding up the chocolate frogs.

"Uh, why?"

Remus furrowed his eyebrow. "You know..."

The werewolf turned to face his boyfriend. "I really don't know. She said James probably want me to have them more, or something? Which might be true, because I like chocolate way more, and-"

"Did Evans look...sad?", Padfoot cut him off.

Remus bit his lip. "Actually...she was crying. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just shoved the chocolate in my hands, with that brief explanation. You know, the whole 'James wants you to have it more', thing?"

James wasn't gay, Sirius knew that for a fact. But, what if... what if he was gay for...? With that last frightening thought, the dog released his boyfriend, and ran out of the dorm room. He needed to talk to Evans and James, stat.


	3. Chapter 3

"You did _what?!_", cried James and Sirius in unison.

The two boys sat in the Room of Requirement, each glaring at a sheepish-looking Lily. The redhead bit her lip, took a deep breath, and said again: "I gave James a love potion."

"Why, on earth would you do something so-"

Lily raised a hand to silence an angered James.

"I...I just wanted to show you I could do pranks, too!"

James glare softened; Lily must have often felt a bit intruding when James would claim that "the Perfect, said no.", everytime he explained why he couldn't commit a prank to the Marauders.

"It was supposed to make you fall for Sirius."

Both boys turned pale, and Sirius made a "throwing up" gesture. Rolling her eyes, at their childish ways, the ginger continued.

"But...I mixed up some of my ingredients. Instead of me being able to choose who you fell for...the potion just took the small amount of love you had for Remus...and...", she bit her lip, "made it bigger."

Both boys slowly closed their eyes.

"Please tell me it was platonic love.", whispered Sirius.

"Please.", whimpered the stag.

Lilly cast a guilty look at her boyfriend. James mind was tricking him into thinking he was in love with the werewolf, yet he was still aware of their friendship, Remus' relationship with Sirius, and his own with Lily.

"It was.", Lily gently assured. She then stood.

"Alright, now that we've addressed the problem...let's figure out what to do about it. First off...are we keeping Remus in the dark?"

"No.", was the boys immediate response.

Lily sighed. "Listen. I know you're both madly in love with Remus..."

The three paused; it just sounded so _weird._

"B-but, um, think about this. On one hand, we could tell him, and Remus would began acting odd around James, until their friendship goes 'poof!'"

James winced.

"Now, on the other hand, we don't tell him, James might act all lovey-dovey around Remus, Remus would then become confused about his platonic and sexual love for you two, we would have to explain it to him anyway, and then he would be upset that we didn't tell him in the first place, and we would all feel guilty for not telling him."

Sirius stared intently at James (it was really his decision, after all), before the stag sighed.

"Alright, we tell him."

"Tell who, what?"

The three jumped, at Remus' voice.

"Rem, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting!"

The full moon hadn't seemed to have worn the boy out, but it still worried Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes, affectionately.

"I'm fine, Siri.", he promised, before sitting on the boy's lap. He nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest, and Sirius kissed the top of his head. James quickly looked away, but not before Sirius and Lily caught his heartbroken look. A wave of pity for his friend, and anger for his "brother" washed over the dog, before he silently glared at the meddling red-head. Lily looked down, like a child whom had just been scolded.

"So, what are we talking about?", asked Remus.

"I'm in love with you.", grumbled James.

His answer was met with silence. Suddenly Remus let out a startled, "huh?"

Sirius took pity on his boyfriend's innocent, scared look, and began to explain the situation. Throughout the explanation, Remus looked back in forth between Lily and James in shock. Lily kept her eyes trained on the ground, blushing in shame. James was busy studying Lily, trying to figure out what his former self had loved about the girl. She had cute, perky breast, long fiery hair, and the most dazzling emerald eyes...but he was slowly falling out of love with her...and _in_ love with Remus. Frankly, it scared the bloody hell out of him.

_It's the potion_, he reminded himself, _it's just the potion._

Sirius finished his retelling of the events.

"Are you okay, Rem?"

Remus shook his head in the negative, paused, then nodded his head.

"Yes. No. I don't know."

He looked over at James, before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Brown eyes, met amber.

"I...I have no idea what's going on. Well, I do..'sorta.", Remus shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Listen. No matter what happens, or...how you feel about me..."

Both boys blushed, but didn't break eye-contact.

"I'll be there for you, okay? I won't stop being friends with you, or ignore you or, anything. I'm right here. I promise."

Lily and Sirius shared a look, before smiling. Typical Remus. He just found out that one of his friends poisoned the other, and that said poisoned friend was in love with him...yet, the werewolf was more concerned about how the friend felt.

James must have been thinking along the same lines, because suddenly he leaned in until the boys' lips met.

Remus was startled at first; what was he supposed to do? However, he had promised James. So closing his eyes, he slowly began to kiss the boy back. Only Sirius and Lily's vicious growls made them fully realize what exactly they were doing.

Remus gently broke the kiss, and stared at James, who slowly opened his eyes.

James blushed, and mumbled, "Sorry."

Remus offered the stag a shy smile. "Hey, I'm right here. Remember?"

James nodded, grateful. Suddenly, he stood, claimed he had to go, and abruptly ran out the door.

"Poor James...he's probably so bloody confused.", Lily sighed.

"Yeah, well who's damn fault is that?", growled Sirius.

Lily winced, and looked at the ground, her emerald eyes filling with tears.

"Sirius!", Remus snapped, glaring at his boyfriend.

Sirius bit his lip, but didn't apologize.

"How long until the potion wears out?"

Still looking at the ground, Lily said, "It doesn't."

"_What?!_", they cried.

"I messed up the potion, remember?"

Remus sighed. "Is there an antidote?"

"I don't know."

With that the girl left.

Remus looked at his boyfriend. "I need to..to think.", he claimed. The werewolf needed to research the love potion, to study for Divination test tomorrow, and...

The boy rubbed his face, in stress.

...and find out out why he had sort of liked that kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus sat at a table in the Hogwarts library, staring blankly at a book. Of course the werewolf, wasn't reading the book, because he was lost in thought.

_How dare you Remus Lupin? How dare you cheat on your boyfriend?_ Okay, so maybe it wasn't cheating, per say. After all, James had kissed _him_.

_But you kissed him back. And liked it, too._

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Remus?"

The werewolf looked up to see a worried-looking James sit down beside him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just..." _I have a wonderful boyfriend, but I'm starting to fall for you, which is stupid because your under the influence of a love potion, and-_

"Hey." James rested his hand on Remus', to get his attention. Remus froze.

James bit his lips, and looked down, removing his hand.

"This is because of that stupid potion, isn't it? And because I kissed you, right? Now you're freaking out, inside."

Remus blinked. James had hit the head on the nail...

"Now, your grossed out.", James sighed.

...but what the stag didn't know, was that Remus wasn't freaking out, because he was grossed out. He was freaking out, because he wasn't.

James looked up with watery eyes. "I'll just go."

Remus couldn't take it anymore.

James eyes widened, only to close, as Remus' lips moved against his.

They were kissing.

That was the basic thought running through the heads of both boys.

Except, that James was like:_ Shit. We're kissing and I like it. We're kissing and I like it. Shit. It's the potion!_

And Remus was more like_: Shit. We're kissing and I like it. We're kissing and like it. Shit. What about Sirius?!_

Speaking of Sirius, he had just walked into the library, and spotted the two snogging boys. He stared blankly at the two Marauders, before letting out a broken, _"Remus?"_

Remus broke the kiss, and looked up at a watery-eyed Sirius. Guilt washed over him.

"Siri, I was-"

"Don't fucking call me that. Actually, scratch that.", Sirius glared at him, and Remus thought he might kill himself, when he saw a tear fall down his boyfriend's cheek.

"Don't fucking call me, at all."

Sirius stormed out of the library, and Remus looked at James.

_Oh no, not you too,_ the werewolf thought, watching James angrily wipe a tear away.

"Remus, how could you?"

"James, I-"

"How could you kiss me, when...", James shook his head in disbelief. "When you know what potion Lily gave me?!"

Remus chocked. It always came down to that damn potion.

"I'm _in love_ with you, Remus Lupin! It may be artificial love, it may even be temporary love, but I'm still ridiculously, head-over-heals, in love with you! And you...you kiss me? You kiss me, even though you knew it would hurt me, and Sirius, and you're...you're just so fucking _selfish!_ To think I became a bloody animagus for you! And you know what?! I just wish..." James paused.

Both boys were crying, by this point.

"I just wish that small, platonic love I have..._had_...for you, was never there in the first place."

Remus gasped, inaudibly, and James stormed out in a similar fashion to Sirius' exit.

Remus sat there, sad and gob-smacked , and wondering what the fuck just happened. Had he really just lost both the two most important people in his life, with a quick kiss?

Remus let out a hushed, broken sob, and put his head on his book. This was how it was meant to be. He didn't deserve anyone, he was a bloody werewolf, a monster, for Godric's sake. He didn't deserve _love,_ of all things.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily stood in front of a distressed Sirius and James. Both had come to her, with stories of Remus, and devastation, and tears.

And they were both bloody idiots. At least, in Lily's book.

Lily placed her hands on her hips. "Sirius, didn't I tell you Remus would get his sexual and platonic loves mixed up?"

Sirius pouted. "But-"

"And, James, you idiot. You're confused about your platonic and sexual love for Remus so much, that you kissed him. So, when Remus turns around and does the same thing, you turn your bloody back on him?"

James frowned. Well, he had never thought of it _that_ way.

"Lily!", cried Remus, running in to the red-heads dorm.

"I need-, I just...", the werewolf stopped, finally realizing the other two other Marauders in the room. "Oh."

James and Sirius took one look at Remus' tear-stained face, and cringed. Remus ignored them, and looked at Lily.

"You need to leave. Now. Dumbledore's on his way, to talk to you about a certain _potion._"

Lily gasped, and began to leave, only to have Dumbledore glide in.

"Why, hello,Ms..Evans " The headmaster gestured at her bed, as if it were his own. "Won't you please, sit?"

Lily sat down on her bed, and covered her face.

" Mr..Lupin,Mr..Black , you're free to go." It was a command.

Remus nodded. "Yes, Headmaster."

The werewolf cast a look of pity on Lily, before leaving, with Sirius close on his heals.

Dumbledore smiles at James and Lily, before closing the door with wandless magic, never taking his eyes off the two.

"James, my boy!"

James jumped. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"How have you been feeling?"

"Absolutely fine."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore began petting his beard, and James looked away, with a quick nod.

"Hmm...I had just assumed you were in a relationship with Ms..Evans"

Both James and Lily looked up at this. Lily cocked her head, and her red hair spread across her arm.

"Headmaster, we-"

"My mistake!", Dumbledore chuckled.

"You obviously can not be involved with Ms. Evans romantically, if you were kissing Mr..Lupin in the library, hm?"

Lily and James shared a look. _Shit._

Looking back at Dumbledore, they realized he was looking at Lily, rather than James. Lily smirked. Ahhh, so Dumbledore thought she didn't know about James and Remus' kiss. This was how he was attempting to get her to confess. Well, that just wouldn't do, now would it?

"Of course, Headmaster!" Lily grinned inwardly, at seeing Dumbledore caught off guard.

"You see, Remus and James are dating. Not us."

James began to choke, and Lily smiled, keeping her eyes trained on Dumbledore. The Headmaster finally smiled back.

"Why, of course. How..._silly_ of me." He looked at James.

"Perhaps, you and Mr..Lupin could meet in my office for dinner today, hm? A dinner date for the two of you, while I talk about...potions."

Lily's breath caught at potions, and she begged her boyfriend with her eyes. James pouted, realizing that her emerald eyes, again, had effect on him (though, not as much at a certain pair of amber ones, at the moment.).

"That would be...excellent, Headmaster."

"Wonderful!", Dumbledore exclaimed, standing up. "I'll just go inform Mr..Lupin-"

"No!", cried Lily and James in unison. James cleared his throat.

"I'll tell Remus. He's my...er...boyfriend, after all."

Dumbledore studied his students, before nodding his head. "Yes, alright. Until tomorrow."

When Dumbledore left, James and Lily gave a sigh of relief.

Lily groaned into her pillow. "Damnit. We are so-"

"Screwed.", finished James, throwing himself down on to her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius and Remus sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Dumbledore to leave from the Girls' dorms. Every few minutes, one would sneak a glance a the other, before looking away when they were caught staring. Finally, Sirius placed a hand on Remus' shoulder.

The werewolf looked up at Sirius, startled. Never breaking eye contact, Sirius slid his hand down Remus' arm, _slowly._ The werewolf felt his face flush, as the same heat in his face, went straight to his groin.

Sirius knew the effect he was having on Remus, and decided he had found the perfect way to apologize. Sirius hand was now at Remus' waist. He began moving it down Remus' thigh, and smirked when his boyfriend's breath hitched. Keeping his eyes locked on Remus' he than began to move his hand up the boy's inner thigh.

"Sirius!", Remus squeaked. That was all the animagus could handle, before he jumped the werewolf.

Only when there lips met, did Dumbledore acend from the steps leading up to the Girl's dorms. Dumbledore watched the boys fully immersed in each other, knowingly, before clearing his throat.

Sirius broke the kiss, and looked up at the Headmaster, irritated. "Do you mind?"

Remus blushed. _"Sirius!"_, he hissed.

"Oh, I do apologize!", Dumbledore chuckled. "Are you quite busy?"

Remus couldn't even object, because he was too busy looking up at his boyfriend, in fear and arousal. Sirius was straddling him, and staring down at him like he was going to positively eat the poor boy, right there on the Gryffindor Common room couch. Keeping his eyes locked on Remus, the dog answered in a rough voice.

"Quite."

"Well, then."

Lily and James walked down the stairs, and froze mortified, at the scene, in front of them.

"I'll just see Mr..Lupin, and his boyfriend, Mr..Potter that is, at dinner, yes?"

Dumbledore glided out the Portrait Hole, not that the Gryffindors noticed. At the words, "Mr..Potter", James was staring nervously at Remus and Sirius, who were both glaring accusedly at Lily, who was currently banging her head against the wall.


	7. AN

I just wanted you guys to know, that a prequel to Wicked Witch of the West is up! It's called Chocolate, and you can find it under my profile! Please, read and review! (The more review for the prequel, the faster I update Agape Turned Eros-y!)


	8. Chapter 7

"You're joking right?", Remus asked tiredly. "You can't possibly hate me that much."

Lily winced, before nervously giggling. "I don't hate you, Remus."

"Then you must hate me.", announced Sirius. "You're just dying to ruin my relationship."

Lily had explained to the pair why Dumbledore had proclaimed that James was Remus' boyfriend, and...well, let's just say they weren't taking it all in stride.

"Oh, Black. You know I would never-"

"She doesn't hate either of you.", James sighed.

Lily positively beamed. "Why, thank you-"

"But she's obviously out to get me."

Lily looked at her boyfriend in disbelief, as he sat on the floor.

"Lily, you gave me a potion that made me fall in love Remus, and now you've got the Headmaster thinking we're dating, and that Remus is cheating on me with Sirius."

He looked up at her, exhausted. "You hatred for me burns with the intensity of a thousand suns."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Remus threw back his head and laughed.

"James, you're absolutely adorable!"

In unison, James beamed at him, Sirius pouted at him, and Lily tsked at him.

"No! I didn't mean-"

Lily patted Remus' shoulder. "Just say how you feel. It might help you sort out some things."

"I, er..." Remus wrung his hands together nervously, his cheeks tinging pink.

"I didn't mean to say he was adorable. But...I think he's adorable, anyway."

Remus groaned. "That's sounds terrible! I'm still in love with Sirius, really I am. It's just...James is so...but Sirius is..."

Remus groaned again, as Lily nodded empathetically, and James and Sirius awkwardly shared a look.

"I think you're crushing on my boyfriend. Big time.", Lily reasoned, gently.

"Yet, you're still in love with Sirius. This...this is dangerous." Lily looked up at the embarrassed werewolf.

"Just veer towards Sirius, okay? James may be all lovey-dovey for you now, but once an antidote is found...you'll end up jaded."

Remus looked away from her, but nodded.

"Questions, comments, concerns?"

"Question." Sirius glared at the ginger. "Why is Remmie crushing on James, all of sudden?"

"Ah. As I said before, there has always been a strong brotherly love between them, just like the one between you and James. It's called agape. Remus' love for you has always been extremely sexual, meaning the love was called eros."

"I get it. So, when my love changed, due to the potion...so did Remus'?", James ventured.

"No." Remus shook his head. "That can't be it. I wasn't affected by the potion."

"Exactly. But, what you were affected by was James' attitude. When his love for you became more sexual...", Lily trailed off, as Remus' blush deepened.

"Our agape, became a little eros-y.", James finished, looking away.

"When will it go away?", grumbled Sirius.

"When James starts acting more normal around Remus, Remus will begin feeling more normal about James."

"Hmm. More agape, no eros-y.", Remus nodded his head.

"So, when exactly does that happen?"

"When an antidote if found", Lily mumbled, looking at her watch. "Shit. You and James are late for the dinner date."

"I'm not going.", James pouted, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Yes, you are."

"Okay.", James beamed up at the boy.

"Why?", Sirius whined at his boyfriend.

"Because." Remus made his way to the door, and James followed him like a love-sick puppy.

"That's not an answer!", Sirius cried after them. "You're just doing it to spend more time with James! Admit it!"

Remus stuck his head back into the room, and stuck his tongue out at the animangus. "Maybe."

When their footsteps could no longer be heard, Lily placed her hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"He was joking, you idiot.", she mumbled to him, fondly.

"Right."

"He just knows there's a chance that Dumbledore will give them an antidote. Plus he likes seeing you all worked up and jealous."

"I am not all worked up."

"But you are jealous?"

Lily sighed, before sitting next to Sirius.

"You don't have to be, you know. Remus loves you."

"And he thinks your boyfriend is absolutely adorable, too!"

"Hey! I'm not jumping for joy every time I see James smile and bat his eyelashes up at Remus, you asshole!"

Sirius blinked at the girl, finally registering that though it was her fault in the first place, it was taking it's tole on her, as well.

Lily sighed again, and looked down at her hands.

"He...he doesn't look at me that way, anymore. I miss it. And then I turn around, and he's looking at Remus that way? Don't you see it? Doesn't anyone see my heart breaking in two? Yet, everybody's to caught up in how it's all my fault, to caught up to realize...that I'm hurting, too."

Sirius took her face in his hands, and kissed her. It was a slow kiss, with mutual...mutual something. They broke the kiss, and Lily smiled up at the dog.

"Thanks." She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I needed that, I think."


	9. Chapter 9

"Glittery gumdrops! Er...little lemon drops!"

Remus watched, amused, as James shouted various candies and their alliterative adjectives in an attempt to get into Albus Dumbledore's office. After the stag's twelfth try ("Lavish lollipops! Oh, come on!"), Remus stepped in front of him and clearly proclaimed, "Potion."

James mouth dropped open, as the statue moved to the side, allowing the two a view of a large, mahogany door. With three quick raps from the werewolf's knuckles, the door swung open. From inside, a low, happy voice, that could only really be described as purely Dumbledore, instructed them to enter. Ever the brave Gryffindor, James began doing as the voice said. He paused at the door, however, when he did not hear Remus' footsteps.

The werewolf looked uncertainly at the doorway. Upon seeing James watching him, Remus quickly looked down at shoes, shifting his feet nervously, as a light blush spread over his nose and cheeks. The stag didn't think it was scientifically possible to ever see anything more adorable.

Hesitantly, James held out his hand. Remus looked at startled, then at James, then back at the outstretched hand. The animangus began to retract the body part-_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_-when the werewolf grasped on to it, offering James a grateful smile. Before James could embarrass himself by grinning back him like a love-sick fool, Remus strode into their Headmaster's office, suddenly the air of confidence.

"Good afternoon, boys!"

"And to you, Headmaster.", Remus replied, politely. After a moment of silence, he squeezed James hand.

"Oh, right! Um...an afternoon, should be good for you, as well...er, Headmaster."

Remus shook his head in exasperation, before smiling apologetically at a chuckling Dumbledore.

"Come, sit. Two chairs, for the lovely couple."

Both boys attempted to fight back blushes, but only James succeeded. Each sat in a chair set directly in front of the Headmaster's desk, as dinner was served on two platters. As James and Dumbledore began a conversation on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Remus began rubbing his cheeks, as if he could erase the burning red from them. The werewolf groaned. He had to stop this. So, James wanted to hold his hand. So, what? If he simply batted your eyelashes or bit your bottom lip, Sirius would do ten times more in a heartbeat. And not under the influence of a love potion.

A bird broke into his thoughts. He wanted to pet it, touch at the least. It was beautiful. It perched on Dumbledore's desk, its feathers shining so bright they were almost too beautiful to look at, let alone touch. Suddenly, James' words joined the bird in breaking his thought process.

"...that a Phoenix?!"

Dumbledore beamed at James' excitement, before instantly sobering. That should have been hint enough for the two boys, that the mood was about to darken. Yet, both were too distracted to notice the shift in their Headmaster's emotions.

"Yes. As you know, it's tears are very precious."

Remus nodded in agreement, as an oblivious James continued to gawk at the creature.

"Almost like an antidote."

The two boys visibly froze.

"Speaking of which..."

Dumbledore began searching through his draws, which was cruel to a nervous Remus, considering he knew good and well that the Headmaster knew exactly where he kept everything. Finally, a vial was placed on the large desk that was covered in various parchments, quills, spectacles, and questionable tools. The Phoenix had long since flapped itself to the wide office window, tired of being ignored. Yet, it's attempt was in vain because the two Gryffindor's were staring daggers at the clear, murky liquid, each thinking along the same lines.

Except, James was like:

_I'm so not drinking that. Wait, that's selfish._

And Remus was more like:

_I really don't want him to drink that. Wait, that's wrong._

"Congratulations, Mr..Potter.", Dumbledore' smile was cold. "I have found the antidote. Which you may drink. As long as I am informed of the parties involved in terms of your consumption of the potion."

Remus and James shared a look, and again grasped hands. Once more they began thinking along the same lines.

Except, James was like:

_Shit. It's over._

And Remus was more like:

_Fuck. We're screwed._


End file.
